


Those First Few Months

by PonderRose



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Leonardo/OC - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, Protectiveness, Romance, Shyness, Teen Romance, Texting, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: A Leonardo/OC love story. This takes place in between Halloween and Christmas. Leo meets a girl named Amelie at a Halloween party. He has until Christmas to get to know and reveal himself to her before she decides if she wants to move back to Europe. Just a lighthearted romance between a love-struck turtle and human. Enjoy!





	1. The Idea

“Isn’t it kind of amazing how a person who was once a stranger, can suddenly, without warning, mean the entire world to you?”   
-Anonymous

 

This isn’t my story. It’s about two very different friends from two very different worlds, and how against all odds they managed to come together. It took two months for things to get rolling, but they both assure me it was worth the wait and effort. You are about to read what transpired during those first few months, specifically how my friend Leonardo met Amelie, his future wife. 

April’s P.O.V. (29 October)- 

I was in the turtle’s lair, laying upside-down on the couch with Donnie to my right and Mikey at my left. We were forced to watch Leo’s favorite space tv show; I’m too lazy to remember or look up the name- maybe Space Heroes? He was happy as a clam, sitting way too close to the screen with the doofious grin across his face. Only Raph opted out, electing instead to beat down a poor, defenceless punching bag. Ugh, I was more interested in that than this mind-numbing show. 

Mikey groaned and spread his arms out wide at his sides. “I’m bored! Can’t we watch something else?” “It’s my turn, Mikey. Besides, you didn’t hear me complaining when Donnie put on Mr. Super’s Super Fun Science Show,” Leo glanced at the youngest over his shoulder. “At least that’s educational. This is just dumb,” Donnie scoffed. “Come on, guys. The episode’s almost over,” he turned his full concentration back to the tv. Donnie’s eyes rolled before he blinked over to me. 

“So April, what are you……” Clears his throat. “What are you doing for H-Halloween?” Was it just me or did Donnie sound apprehensive to ask me this? I don’t know why he got so jittery around me sometimes. “Uh, well my school’s having this Halloween party that looks pretty cool.” “Oh,” his eyes scrolled down in disappointment. That’s when an idea struck me. “Would you like to come?” 

“Me?! G-go to a human party?!” Donnie immediately perked up in alarm. “Sure, why not? It’s a Halloween party after all. You’ll fix right in; no one will notice,” I shrugged. Why didn’t I think of this before? Halloween was literally the perfect time for these guys to come out into public. No one would question or care about their ahem, costume choice. Donnie didn’t dismiss the notion instantly either, considering it seriously. “Did you say Halloween party?” 

I spun my head around to see Mikey’s face all lit up. Boy, did someone look excited. “That sounds like fun! If Donnie gets to go, then I wanna go too!” “Well, it does make sense, I guess…… since everyone would think we’re in costumes,” Donnie’s fat green finger rubbed thoughtfully under his chin. “You should come! It’ll be a lot of fun. There’ll be dancing, and games, and candy……” “Candy?!” Mikey’s eyes widened, if that were possible. 

By now, Leo’s show had ended. He shut off the tv and turned to join the conversation. “Now what’s all this about a Halloween party?” “There’s one at my school this Friday. I thought you guys might like to come.” Of course, Mr. Responsible here had to hesitate. “I don’t know…… we never been to anything like that before.” “Exactly! Come on, Leo; let’s go! It’ll be better than going out on patrol on Halloween night,” Mikey begged in that whiny tone of his. “But if somebody figures out that these aren’t costumes?” Leo motioned all over himself. “Why would anyone think that? It’s a high school party, not the inquisition,” my eyes rolled. Seriously, I love Leo and all, but would it kill him to take a chill pill once and a while? 

Leo thought to himself, also rubbing his finger under his chin. “I’m still not sure. What if something happens?” “Then we’ll leave,” Raph finally added his two cents, still busying punching away. “It is just a high school; we’ve been in much tighter situations,” Donnie noted. “What do you think, Leo? One night of hanging with us normal kids?” I grinned at him. He didn’t have the final say but he liked to think he did, so I decided to play on that. “Well, I suppose it’ll be alright…… so long as we don’t talk to anyone.” “You’re going to a party and aren’t going to talk to people?” My eyebrow raised. “Maybe small talk is fine but not too much. We don’t want to risk it.” “Alright!” Mikey left up to his feet and shot his fist up into the air. “Party, here we come!”


	2. Pre-Party Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is not taking this whole party idea easily.

Leonardo’s P.O.V. (31 October)- 

I had slight reservations about the whole party thing. Mikey was thrilled and even Donnie was excited, though I bet that was just because he got to hang out with April on Halloween. Raph….. well, he’s Raph. As for me, I was concentrated on keeping everyone safe and concealed; or at least as concealed as one can be at a party. Was I being a kill-joy? I don’t think so; I think I was being smart and cautious, just like a responsible leader should. 

It was unnerving for all of us when we followed April to the school out in plain view on the street. We kept looking around, only to find that no one paid attention to us. This made my nerves calm. By the time we got to the street across from the school’s entrance, I was feeling much better. But I knew it was my job to keep the situation under control, so before we headed out I turned to face my brothers. Lecture time. 

“Ok guys, now remember: no talking to anyone, especially for too long. Don’t tell anyone your real names, and if anyone asks where we’re from, just say we go to another school.” “Ugh,” they all rolled their eyes exasperated. “Yeah, we got it the first three times there, chief,” Raph groaned. “Relax, Leo. Everything will be alright,” with a reassuring grin, April placed her hand on my bicep. “It’s a party! We’re supposed to have fun,” Mikey added gleefully. “I know that,” I frowned. Gees, they make it sound like I’m the bad guy here. I’m just trying to be mature; what’s wrong with that? 

April double-checked the road and motioned for us to move forward. “Alright, the coast is clear. Let’s go.” “Awe man! I can’t wait! Our first-ever party!” Mikey squealed. Man, could he be more excited? “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Donnie said also in anticipation. “Yeah, me either,” my eyes narrowed onto the school’s front doorway.


	3. Amelie Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles meet someone very special.

April’s P.O.V.- 

The turtles scanned all around with wide eyes as we made our way through the front threshold. I’ll admit, our school budget for this party was off the charts. Tons of decorations everywhere, so much food and drinks, and way too many activities for one person- or turtle- to do in one night. All the events were hosted by different clubs; each club had their own thing going on. I wasn’t part of any club, so I didn’t have to host anything tonight. But I still had to act as a guide for you-know-who. 

I went to sign us all in when we approached the sign-in table. There were tons of clipboards with lined papers; I found a random one and began scribbling away. “Whoa dude, look! I didn’t know there was a calculus club!” Neither did I, I inwardly smirked. I just made up names for the turtles; no one really cares who they are anyway. Or that’s at least what I thought. 

“Can we go to the haunted house!?” “I wanna bob for apples!” “That’s lame. We should go out back to zombie paintball.” “You don’t have to stick together, you know,” I finished up with Mikey’s fake name. “She’s right. Why don’t you guys go check out the dance floor while April and I visit the haunted house,” I could detect the hope in Donnie’s tone. I was about to reply when all of a sudden, a familiar voice cut me off. 

“April!” We all looked to see a girl rushing towards us, waving her hand at me. “Oh, hi Amelie.” Amelie Lovely. She was wearing an old-fashioned dress; the kind they wore on those English shows. Her very long dark brown hair was tied up into ringlets with little crystal star pins in it. She looked beautiful, but then, she always looked well, lovely. We weren’t really friends; she was more popular than me and we had different friend-groups at school. But she was always polite and kind to me, being sure to say hi whenever we saw each other in biology. I liked her accent; I think it was German but couldn’t be sure. She had this romantic way of speaking, even when she wasn’t trying. All the turtles turned and watched her come over to the table. 

“I’m so glad you came!” “What? And miss this?” I flashed her a brilliant smile, which she instantly mirrored. “Did you sign in yet?” “Yes! I take it the Creative Writing club is running the sign-in table?” Amelie nodded. “Well, we’re all signed in,” I then motioned behind me. Her eyes moved over to the turtles. Raph looked like he couldn’t have cared less about her arrival, Donnie seemed polite but detached, Mikey beamed happily, and Leo……. I had to do a double-take on Leo’s face. He was staring directly at Amelie, or more like gawking. You’d think he’d never seen a girl before. There was that but…… there was also a smile; the world’s quickest smile. I turned back to Amelie only to find her looking at Leo. She had the same exact smile. Even if only for a second, but I saw it. I saw those sneaky smiles. 

“Uh, these are my friends, um……. the Hamato brothers,” that was the best I could think of at the moment. “Hi!” Mikey was the first to say. She grinned warmly at him and then the others. “I love your costumes! You’re perfect!” Her hands clapped together. “Oh right, you love turtles,” I thought out loud; more an observation than anything. She had a bunch of turtle stickers on her binder and turtle pins in her clubroom. It was painfully obvious that they were her favourite animal. “You look so real! You did such a good job on them!” “Uh, thank you?” Donnie gazed at his brother, clearly a bit confused. 

Raph snorted quietly and crossed his arms in an indigent fashion. “What are you supposed to be?” Raph! I shot him a glare. Talk about a rude first impression. Amelie’s grin began to fade as she looked down at herself. “I’m Sissi, Empress of Austria.” “Who?” Mikey scratched his head. “Interesting. So you went with a historical figure. Is it because of your long hair?” Donnie scratched his chin ponderingly. He knows who she’s talking about? I blinked over to him surprised. Even I didn’t know.

Amelie looked like she didn’t know how to answer that for a moment, then she shook her head. “Uh, no? It’s because I’m Austrian.” “Oh! So that’s why you talk like that!” “Mikey!” Raph gave him a smack upside the head. He began to whine and Raph tease him. Leo, who had been quiet up til this point, reverted his expression from a wide stare to a gentle, spongy smile. “It’s a nice dress.” This made me gaze over at him. The sound of his voice just now…… it was more sincere and kind than I’d ever heard from him. Amelie heard too, as she blinked back to him and smiled again. “Thank you.” 

“So, what would you recommend we try first?” “Well, I like the apple bobbing myself.” “See? Told ya,” Mikey nudged Raph in the shell. “But the Garden of the Living Dead is good too. I really don’t want to get my hair wet,” she winked at me, making me grin. Why didn’t we hang out more? Sure, she was more popular, but she was nice. I didn’t see why we couldn’t be friends. “Hey, wait! If you’re Austrian, then why do you have a French name?” “Oh my god, shut up, Donnie!” I never felt my eyes roll so long; these guys……. 

The startled Amelie’s mouth opened to say something but was interrupted. “Hey, Amelie!” A male voice reached us. Amelie moaned silently, rolling her eyes in a dramatic way. “Get over here! I need your help!” I recognized that voice. It was Richard’s- this high school’s version of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. He was popular too, though I’ll never understand why. Sure, he was super hot but there was nothing underneath the exterior; just like Gaston. Poor Amelie already appeared exasperated. 

“Excuse me. I have to go.” “Alright. Nice seeing you, Amelie,” I tried to be as cheery as possible, knowing the irritation she was about to endure. “You too,” she grinned back at me. She then turned to the turtles, or more specifically Leo. I swear I caught those two gape into the other’s eyes for the briefest of seconds. She must have seen something she liked, since her smile grew- and organically too, like she didn’t even realize she was smiling. “Have fun tonight, all of you.” “Thanks,” Leo whispered out loud like he didn’t mean to. I blinked from him to her, watching as she walked away. Huh, I speculated to myself. I wonder…….


	4. Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie meets Leo for the first time.

Amelie’s P.O.V.- 

I kept my eyes peeled for the guys in the turtle costumes. What great costumes! I absolutely adore anything turtle. I had time to contemplate this considering that my whole club left me to man the sign-up table by myself. No one was coming in now, so it was just me minding an empty front hallway. 

Luckily for me, this didn’t last long. While I had my back turn, a voice echoed down to where I was standing. A relieved smile crossed my lips. “You’re still here, girl? Why aren’t you enjoying the party?” “Hi, Dana,” I spun around to meet our club’s treasurer. Does a Creative Writing club need a treasurer? No, we’re one of the ahem, meekly funded clubs. Nonetheless, each club- regardless of their budget- had to have a set executive dictated by the school; so that’s what we did. I was the club’s president, but that’s not important right now. 

Dana came over to me and took the clipboard I was holding out of my hands. “Why don’t you go and have some fun? Doesn’t look like anyone else is coming.” “And what if they do and none of us are here?” I flashed her a friendly smirk, which she immediately mirrored. “Just go; no one cares. Besides, you-know-who is looking for you.” “Ugh,” I was hoping Richard would leave me alone for the rest of the night, but I guess that’s like asking a bear to play the piano. Still, I decided to take the opportunity to grab myself some candy- I love candy- and check out some of the activities. “Thanks, Dana.” “Don’t mention it.” 

After grabbing myself some chocolate bars and eating them with gusto, I wandered around aimlessly a bit. I meant what I said about apple bobbing and would have loved to try it, but my hair took a long time to do. Instead I made my way to the quieter part of the school. Most people were on the dance floor or in zombie paintball by now. I spotted April and one of the turtles- the one with the purple mask- dancing through the open gym doors. The other turtles were nowhere to be seen. 

The haunted house was at the back of the school’s main building, in the second gymnasium. It was run by the drama club and they went all out. Screams and shrieks echoed down the wide hallway; some real, some automated. The front entrance was a black door in between two black-covered walls. A fake zombie sat outside with one finger pointing inward. I hesitated for a second; haunted houses were never quite my fancy. And there was no way I was going inside alone. Satisfied with this, I spun around……. I turned around and saw one of the turtles. 

The guy- the one in the blue mask- seemed just as surprised to see me as I was. Our eyes were wide for the first second or two, before a grin bloomed naturally across my face. He was alone, or at least from what I could tell, and had this aura of confusion about him. “Uh, hi.” “H-Hi……” “Where are the others?” “Huh? Oh! Um, purple went off somewhere with April, and I don’t know where orange and red are right now.” Strange that he refers to his brothers by the color of their eye masks. I didn’t press it though, gently nodding my head. “What about you? You here alone or………?” He asked me. I laughed a little. “Yes. All my friends are off about busy with something. I just got relieved of sign-in duty.” “R-really? So what are you going to do now? Going to go into the haunted house?” 

“I wish! I’d like to but I’m too scared to go in alone,” I wasn’t afraid to admit; I’m definitely not the bravest girl in the world. This slightly awkward silence fell over us with the turtle man rubbing the back of his head in a thoughtful manner. “O-oh……. would you…… do you……. uh well, I was maybe gonna check it out. Would you like…… to uh…… join me?” It sounded like it was actual effort to ask that out loud. I just looked at him for a long moment, my lips parting a sliver. 

“I mean only if you want to! Don’t feel like you have to or anything!” His green hands suddenly shot up, clearly uncomfortable with my lack of response. Who is this guy? That question came out of nowhere in my mind as I continued to watch him. I don’t think I’ve seen him around before, which makes sense I guess; April did say they went to a different school. Still…… there was something about him. I couldn’t put my finger on it, I don’t think I could even describe it. It’s just……. when he looks at me, I could feel my heart start to race. Now I know that doesn’t make any sense; we didn’t even know each other. But I can’t deny it either. Just like that, there was something there, and I had no clue what it was. Maybe something in his eyes……. With a long smile, my head nodded. 

Yes, I bet it was something in his eyes. Those soft, shimmering sapphire eyes.


End file.
